A Day At The Faire
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah spends a day at the local Renaissance Faire, but she isn't alone. J/S


Disclaimer: All characters and theme from the film _Labyrinth_ belong to Jim Henson.

 **A Day At The Faire**

The day was not going as Sarah had planned. First, she had woken up a half an hour late. Then Irene had stopped her as she was running out the door and revealed Sarah needed to watch Toby for the day cause she and their father were leaving for the day. Irene wouldn't listen. It was clear she thought Sarah was only going off to the park again. Of course, she didn't know the truth. So Sarah watched as her step-mother and father drove off. After giving Toby a quick change to better suit where she was going. Sarah finally left for the Renaissance Faire and her date.

Upon arriving at the Faire, Sarah paid for her ticket. Toby got in for free, which was good cause she wasn't sure she had enough to get them both in and for food later. She wasn't worried about **him** getting in. The employees might even think he worked there. Well, except for the hair and makeup or whatever the markings were on his face.

With Toby in her arms, Sarah wandered around the faire glancing at the shoppes as they went past. Now she was regretting not taking those extra hours at work. There so many crafts and other trinkets she would have thought of buying if she only had the cash. She stood in front of a handmade jewelry shoppe. The necklaces were sparkling in the sun; so very tempting.

"Seeth something thee liketh?" The older lady manning the shoppe smiled at her.

Frowning, Sarah quickly shook her head. "I'm just looking."

"If you want something, all you have to do is ask, Sarah."

Bouncing Toby, she turned slightly to see a very dressed down, for him, Goblin King. "Well, you weren't here, yet."

Jareth smiled slightly as he walked over to her. "Sorry, I had to deal with some last minute issues."

Sarah gave a nod. "I thought that might have been the problem." She shifted Toby to her other hip. "I got forced to bring him."

"I don't mind." Jareth reached out and took the boy from her. "Hello, Toby. Enjoying the Faire?"

"Jay jay!" Toby giggled as Jareth bounced him.

Jareth looked at Sarah. "I meant it by the way. If you see something you like, tell me. I invited you, remember."

Sarah frowned at him. "You don't have to do that."

Jareth smiled at the boy as he looked over at Sarah. "Isn't common for the man to pay when on a date? Or am I wrong?"

The lady, manning the shoppe, quickly glanced around her before she spoke without the false English accent. "Honey, if a guy is willing to buy you something just cause you like it, don't turn him down." Smiling she once again put on her false voice. "Alloweth me knoweth if 't be true thee seeth aught thee wanteth."

Sarah shook her head. "Thank you, but..."

Sighing, with his free hand Jareth picked up the necklace Sarah had been eying earlier. "We'll take this one."

The woman took it from him. "Ah aye, this one is v'ry lovely." She placed the necklace inside a small velvet bag. "Yond shall beest $20."

Jareth handed her a $20 bill and took the bag from her.

Gently, Jareth lead Sarah away from the shoppe. Once fairly far from the lady, Jareth sighed. "Is everyone going to talk like that?"

Sarah nodded. "They think it's more accurate than their normal accent."

Shaking his head, Jareth bounced Toby. "I can promise you it wasn't like that."

"I know. They're trying to entertain the guests. I know it isn't accurate. I'm around Sir Didymus all the time."

"Actually, he has toned it down a bit over the centuries, but he never sounded like that."

Sarah shrugged. "They're just copying what they've seen in movies. That's the only way most know anything about this time period."

The couple walked away from the craft shoppes and towards the center of the Faire.

"I don't know the schedule for the shows. I didn't see anything on the flayers or at the gates."

"You know this is actually based more on France than England."

"I know. It's also more the Victorian ideal than the truth."

Jareth nodded. "So you have done some research."

"I had to do some research on the Middle Ages for school once."

He glanced at one of the food shoppes. "Hungry?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I am thirsty, though."

Toby giggled. "Hun, hun, Jay jay."

Jareth smiled at the little boy. "We'll get him something to eat and you something to drink. Then we'll see what entertainment we can find."

XOXOX

After feeding Toby half a turkey leg and grabbing drinks for both Sarah and Jareth, the trio sat in the bleachers watching a jousting match. Even if the swords weren't real the lances were very real. The last match's remnants were still laying on the ground.

"We actually still have jousting tournaments on occasion in the Underground."

Sarah turned her head towards him. "Does Sir Didymus compete?"

Jareth shook his head. "Not anymore. You know how over-enthusiastic he gets. He got banned after the last time he competed."

"I can see that. Was he any good?"

"He was fairly good. He won quite a few tournaments."

Sarah nodded as she turned to look ahead.

Toby clapped as the false knights clashed.

Sighing, Jareth glanced around him. "Are you enjoying this?"

Sarah frowned. "The Tournament or the Faire in general?"

"Both really. Next time I'll just take you to a market day in the Goblin City."

Sarah turned to look at him. "We can't do much today cause of Toby. So why don't we leave?"

"Works for me." Jareth stood up picking up Toby from the seat beside him. "Lead the way."

Sarah slowly stood and lead Jareth, carrying Toby, out the gates and out into the main park. After walking to the far side of the park closer to the lake, they walked up the hill by the obelisks.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting." Jareth sat Toby down on a bench nearby.

Sarah shrugged, looking out over the lake. "It was more or less what I was expecting."

Jareth sat down beside Toby. "Needless as I said before. I'll take you to a market day. Although that one stall did have actual jewels. Most were just cheap plastic."

"Wait, what?" Sarah turned to face him.

"Oh, yes. I haven't given you your gift." He reached into his pocket as Toby curled up on the bench. Jareth held out the little velvet back to Sarah. "Do you want it?"

"What do I have to give in exchange for it?"

Jareth grinned. "A kiss."

"Really, I highly doubt that."

Jareth glanced at the now sleeping Toby beside him. "It's only a kiss, Sarah. Nothing more."

Sighing, Sarah walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she grabbed the bag.

Jareth frowned as Sarah took the necklace out of the bag.

"So this is real and not some piece of plastic or fake gems?

"What was that?"

"Huh?" Sarah looked up from the necklace.

He pointed to his cheek. "That?"

"A kiss. I gave you want you requested." Sarah smirked.

Jareth lowered his hand. "True."

Sarah nodded as she held up the necklace. "So is this real?"

"Yes."

She looked closely at the gems. "You sure?"

"I know the difference between real gemstones and fake ones, Sarah."

Nodding, Sarah glanced at the sleeping Toby. "I better get him home. I don't know when they'll be getting back. Irene didn't tell me as she rushed to the car."

"Want me to help get him home?"

Sarah shook her head. "I think I can get him home."

"Allow me to at least teleport you closer so you don't have to carry him all the way back?"

Sarah sighed. "That would be nice. Thank you."

Jareth slowly stood up. "Still hiding me, I see."

"Well, do you have an idea about how to explain you to them?"

"Ah, no."

"Neither, do I." Sarah pouted.

Jareth sighed. "I'll get him, and we'll be on our way." He gently picked up the sleeping child. "I still think it would be easier to just allow me to teleport us inside the house."

Sarah sighed. "Could you check to see if they are there then?"

"Forgot I could that didn't you?" Jareth grinned.

Sarah groaned as Jareth conjured a crystal in his empty hand.

Looking into the crystal, Jareth smiled. "No one's there." He looked at her.

Sarah sighed. "His room would be easiest."

Jareth nodded. "It would be easier if you came over here to do the spell."

Slowly Sarah walked over to him. Once she stood beside him, Jareth tossed the crystal in the air.

Once Toby was settled in his bed, Sarah turned to Jareth. "Thanks for today."

Jareth shrugged. "It was nothing."

Sarah could hear a car pulling up to the house.

"Looks like their back."

Jareth nodded. "Then I'll take my leave." He bent close and kissed her cheek. "I'll send word when I can get away again."

Sarah nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Jareth smiled just before he transformed into his owl form and flew out the opened window.

"Sarah, you home?!"

* * *

Leave a review if you please. Thanks in advance for any favorites, follows, and/or reviews.

CL


End file.
